dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Astor Bennett
Astor Bennett is Rita and Paul Bennett's daughter. She is sister to Cody 'and half-sister to 'Harrison Morgan. Dexter Morgan is her stepfather. Personality On the surface, Astor's personality seems to strive to be complex, but in actual fact follows that of many prepubescent/adolescent girls. In seasons 1 through 3, she is portrayed as rather childish, though not in the same boisterous and naive way as her brother Cody. Rather, she is - like Dexter, however remotely - broken, after witnessing her father rape and beat her mother (Rita.) It is revealed early on in the series that Astor is the one who originally called the police and thus instigated the police's intervention, Debra's meeting Rita, and consequently Dexter and Rita being introduced. At first, Astor is skeptical of Dexter, though their relationship is greatly strengthened over time, probably due to Dexter's natural aptitude with children and his 'love' - assuming that Dexter does in fact feel love which was much later revealed to be truth- for Rita and her children. By season 4, however, Astor begins to show the tell-tale signs of adolescence, being disobedient, lashing out at Dexter, being overly interested in boys and arguing with her mother. After the death of her mother at the hands of The Trinity Killer, Astor is devastated, naturally. She blames Dexter, openly accusing him of 'not protecting' her mother and looking like he didn't care about her death. By her own admission, she feels that Dexter rescued them from Paul; 'made everything look like it was going to be okay, but that was a lie.' Little is seen of Astor for the majority of season 5 due to the fact that they went to live with Paul's parents in Orlando, until episode 9 when she and Olivia break into Dexter and Rita's house whilst drunk. They were not aware of Lumen's presence in the house, and were naturally shocked. Since her mother's death, Astor has become very cynical and hostile, behaving and talking to Dexter in a way the viewer would not have expected of Astor in season 1. After some rocky attempts by Dexter to win back Astor, their relationship is saved when Dexter, showing his paternal love, beats Olivia's mother's abusive boyfriend (Barry Kurt) to a bloody pulp. Astor thanks him for his support, having thought that he would not want to help, and invites him into their grandparent's house. By the end of season 5, Astor is ready to agree to spending the summer with Dexter. Early Life Astor was born to Rita Bennett and Paul Bennett during a less abusive and destructive time in their marriage. Rita once said that 'and Cody were the only good things that came out of and Rita's marriage.' Little is known of Astor's life outside the house. After Rita's death, she went to live with Paul's parents in Orlando, FL. On TV Season One Astor Bennett is the daughter of Paul and Rita Bennett. When Paul returns home from prison, Astor, who remembers her father's abuse (and is in fact the one who called the police on Paul), is saddened but comes to love her father, who appears to have changed; she did, however, force Paul to promise that he would not hit Rita again. She has a good relationship with both Paul and Dexter, oblivious to the tension between the two men. At the end of the first season, Paul is back in prison and Rita tells him that he can either explain to Astor and Cody all the bad things he had done or never see them again. Season Two During season two, Astor tries to maintain her relationship with Dexter even though he broke up with her mother. Dexter's love for Astor and Cody helps convince Rita to rekindle their relationship. She and Cody were almost killed when Lila West kidnapped them, brought them to her house, and nearly killed them by burning the house down. Dexter saved them. Season Three In Season 3, Astor brings out a protective streak in Dexter, in that Dexter kills a pedophile who was targeting her. He also considers her and Cody his family; in the aforementioned episode, he refers to them as his "cubs", and later says that nobody hurts "his children". Astor is the maid of honor at Dexter and Rita's wedding. Season Four In season 4, Astor starts acting out: being rude to both Dexter and her mother, being in a constantly angry mood, and flirting with older boys. She and Dexter come to a peace after he promises to stop treating her like a child and admits that sometimes he is simply "dumb". Her attitude improves following this, though not by much. When he tries to become more involved with Astor's life, she often became hostile, at one point even asking "why do you hate me?" when he tried to suggest some after school activity. Season Five In Season 5, Astor lashes out at Dexter in anger, blaming him for the death of their mother and for raising false hope that they could be a normal family. In episode 2 she and her brother move in with her grandparents in Orlando after her mother's death. In episode 9 of the season, Astor appears at Dexter and Rita's old home, to Dexter and Lumen's surprise, since Lumen was residing in the home at the time. She and her friend were drunk and Dexter allows her to stay there, wanting to patch things up with his stepdaughter. While initially uncooperative, when her friend's domestic abuse issues are brought to light, Dexter takes matters into his own hands and teaches Astor's friend's mother's boyfriend a lesson and drives him away. Astor thanks him for his support, having thought that he would not want to help, and invites him into their grandparents' house. By the end of season 5, Astor is ready to agree to spending the summer with Dexter. Season Six She does not appear in this season at all. Season Seven She returns in the episode 'Argentina'. Astor and Cody's grandparents go away on a trip without the kids. They go back to Miami from Orlando, where they reside with their grandparents, to stay the week with Dexter and Debra. Astor appears much older and more mature until Cody reveals that she smokes marijuana and even has a bag of weed stashed inside her purse. Debra conceals the drugs immediately. During her time spent back in Miami, Astor and Dexter share a moment where they discuss the past, Rita and how much has changed since her mother's death. Astor asks about Lumen (Season 5) and Dexter simply explains that she moved on. By the end of the episode, before Astor, Cody and Harrison return back to their grandparents in Orlando, Debra and Astor have a moment outside on Debra's back patio, passing a joint back and forth. With all that is going on in Debra's world, getting a little buzz on never felt better. Season Eight She does not appear in this season at all. In the novels Astor is shown to be a budding sociopath, like her brother Cody, because of being abused by her father. She is the talkative one of the pair, while Cody is mostly silent. While Cody has a prominent Dark Passenger, Astor's is passive. She likes to watch, while Cody acts, for the most part. Her uncle Brian has shown her some more exciting stuff that Dexter has so far refused to. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Members of Dexter's Immediate Family Category:Members of Dexter's Family Category:Child Characters Category:Lila's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Alive Category:Family of Victims